


Lucifer Morningstar x Reader : A Devil’s Wrath.

by SidneyDR



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar x reader - Freeform, Lucifer fox, lucifer x reader, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer meets the reader and is fascinated by how kind she is. They spend some time together at Lux when the evening takes an ugly turn and some guy starts bothering the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Morningstar x Reader : A Devil’s Wrath.

You wanted to spend your friday evening watching some of your favorite shows or movies. You already had prepared everything for a night in when your friend called. You picked up the phone.

“Hey, (y/n) !!! What are you doing tonight ? ” her voice was beaming with energy and you knew what would come next.

“Hi, (f/n). I’m just going to stay in tonight. Catch up on some shows, watch some movies. And you ?”

She sighed “ (y/n), I’m at Lux, you know, that cool club I told you about. You should come, it’s been a while since we had a chance to hang out.”

Guilt filled you and you realised she was right, you hadn’t spend time with your friend in a while. “Okay, (f/n), give me some time to get changed and I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.”

“YAY !!! See you in a bit then. I’ll wait for you near the entrance. Text me when you’re here ! .”

“I will. See you there.” You hung up and stood up from the couch to get ready. You decided to wear a red party dress, considering you will have to probably be able to dance in it. The cab you called arrived and you hurried outside. Sending a text to your friend that you were on your way. This was the first time you saw Lux, there were still a few people waiting outside to get inside. After paying the cab driver you exited the car, and crossed the street. You send another text to your friend to let her know you had arrived, a few moments later she came out and told the bouncer you were her friend and asked him to let you in. He took a quick look at you at nodded letting you inside. Once inside you saw that the place was filled with people, some dancing, some flirting and some sitting at the bar trying to have a conversation over the music. Your friend showed you around for a bit, when she suddenly got a call. She picked up but couldn’t hear anything because of the music.

“I’m going outside for a bit, see why they are calling me.” She all but shouted to you.

You nodded “ Sure ! I’ll wait here for you. Text me if you need me to come outside too.”

She nodded and left. You stood there on your own for a while just watching the people around you have fun. Starting to feel thirsty you made your way to the bar where you were greeted by the bartender. She nods her head to you a smile appearing on her face. “What can I get you ?” You weren’t sure but it sounded seductive.

You thought for a moment “Uh, I’ll take a cocktail.”

She leaned closer to you “What sort?”.

You smiled at her then raised an eyebrow “Suprise me.”

She leaned back again “I like you.” .

After waiting for about a minute she gave you your drink, and winked at you.

“Have fun.” She said.

You thanked her and turned around, making your way back to where you were going to wait for your friend.

You went to check your phone for any text from your friend, whilst walking when you bumped into some guy who was talking to some girl. Spilling your entire cocktail over your dress. The man turned to you.

“Oh, hello darling.” His voice surprised.

You instantly started to apologize. “Oh no ! I’m so sorry, sir. “ Your face turning red from embarrassment.

He now looked you up and down and noticed your now partly drenched dress.

 

“ Oh dear, what a mess. Are you alright ?” you just realised that it was your own dress that got drenched. You looked up to the guy and started blushing the moment you realised how incredibly handsome he was.

 

You quickly nodded “ I’m alright. I am so sorry for bumping into you I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.

The man shook his head and smiled “Don’t worry, love. It appears that you already got punished for it.” he pointed to your dress. “ Don’t worry, we’ll get you some towels so you can dry your dress.” He waved over to someone, the young man nodded understanding the situation.

Finally you realised who you had bumped into, the owner of Lux. You were glad he didn’t kick you out of the club.

He turned his attention back to you, offering his hand to you. “ Lucifer Morningstar, call me Lucifer. What is your name, beautiful ?”.

You blushed and shook his hand. “ Nice to meet you Lucifer. My name is (y/n) (l/n). Thank you for not kicking me out, or not yet having kicked me out..”

Lucifer shook his head smiling “Don’t worry darling, I have no intention to have you kicked out. Tell me, dear, what brings you to Lux ?”

You shrugged “My friend asked me to come here, and considering the fact that we haven’t spend much time together in a while, I obliged.”

He looked around for a moment confused. “Where is your friend? If I may enquire. They don’t appear to be around.”

The realisation suddenly hit you that you hadn’t heard from your friend yet. “I.. she recieved a call a few minutes ago, she was going to text me if something was wrong. Will you excuse me for a moment ?”

Lucifer nodded, grabbing two drinks of a server’s plate as they past him. You pulled your phone out of your bag and saw that you recieved a message from your friend.

\---------------------------------------------  
-Something came up, have to go home.

I’ll call you tomorrow.

Stay safe and have fun.

Xoxo –

\---------------------------------------------

You sighed. “Great.” you mutter.

Lucifer eyed you curiously. “Something wrong, love?”

You looked up at him and shook your head. “ No, it’s just.. my friend had to go home. Guess I should go home too.”

“But the night has barely started ! I am sure your friend would want you to stay and enjoy yourself.” a dissapointed look on his face.

“But I don’t know anyone her-”

“That is incorrect. You do know someone here.” he motioned his hand pointing at himself. “You know me now. At least join me for a drink.” he offered you the other drink he was holding.

You pondered the thought for a moment, he seemed like a trustworthy person so you took the drink.

“Allright, I’ll stay for a while.” you couldn’t help but smile at his excitment.

“Splendid ! Shall we ? ” he pointed to an unoccupied set of seats at the sides of the club. You nodded and he put a hand on your back guiding you to the seats. You both sat down next to eachother.

“Lucifer Morningstar, huh? Strange name. Is it a performing name? ” you took a sip of your drink.

He leaned back, his body still directed to you. “God-given, i’m afraid.” he chuckled. “And what about you (y/n), what do you do for a living ?”.

“ I help people who live in an abusive environment, I try to help them find a place where they are safe, away from the people who hurt them.” you reply honestly.

He seemed taken aback by your answer. “Well, I was not expecting that. You’re full of surprises aren’t you?”

You raised a brow “What would you have guessed me to be ?”.

He thought for a moment before speaking “ Honestly, I have no idea. But certainly not that.” he now leaned in closer to you. “So tell me, no tricks. What do you desire more than anything else in this life ?” his eyes locked on yours, and you felt yourself getting nervous.

“ I guess I just want to try my best to make people happy. To help them achieve their dreams and give them a better life.”

Lucifer kept his eyes locked on yours while he processed your answer. Finally he leaned back again, and appeared speechless for a moment. “You dedicate your life, to help others.” He shook his head “Fascinating. I never quite met anyone so noble.”

You shrugged it off “I just want to be the voice for those who are afraid to raise theirs.”

Lucifer seemed to be in deep thought for a moment “You are a mystery to me. How exhilarating !.”

You two spend some more time talking, after a while you felt your bladdering protesting.

“Uh, I have to use the restroom for a minute.” you say sheepishly.

“It’s back at the entrance, on your right there’s a hallway, the restrooms are there. Can’t miss it.” he explains.

You nod and stand up. “I’ll be back in a minute or two. Promise.” you were having a really good time.

“I’ll be here waiting for your return.” he smiles mischievously.

You turn around and make your way to the entrance, and turn to walk down the hallway.

You noticed a man standing against the wall, holding a empty beer bottle. Your instinct makes you walk closer to the other wall and create more space between the two of you. You had just passed the guy when you feel someone grabbing your upper arm, and before you know it the guy turned you around and cornered you against the wall. For a second you freeze, not fully understanding what is happening yet.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” The guy slurred and you could smell the alcohol.

You tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

“Let go of me !!!” you demanded and used all your strength to free yourself to no avail.

“Easy there, sweet cheeks. We’re just going to have a little fun.” The guy put his free hand on your hip and let his hand slide lower until he grabbed the bottom of your dress.

“SOMEONE PLEASE HEL- “he covered your mouth before you could finish your sentence.

You were powerless against him, a tear rolled down your cheeck. The guy started to pull up your dress when he was suddenly pulled away from you and you saw his body slam hard into the opposite wall, leaving a crack in it. You were so in shock that it took you a moment to realise what had happened. That’s when you realised that Lucifer was now standing in between you and the guy. His back turned to you. The commotion also drew the attention of the bartender who was now walking towards you.

Lucifer turned his head to her slightly, not letting the guy out of his sight. “ Take her to the penthouse Maze.” His voice was low and you could hear the threathening tone that lied in it.

She looked over to Lucifer and the guy and crossed her arms. “But I want to watch”.

“Now, Maze !”.

Maze looked frightened for a moment, then she guided you away and to the penthouse.

When you arrived in the penthouse Maze made you sit down on the couch and brought a blanket to cover your shoulders with. You sat there, motionless. The shock had made you numb.

“ Can I get you anything ? A drink maybe ?” she asked. You didn’t answer.

She went to sit next to you, and awkwardly rubbed your back for a second before giving up.

“ Lucifer is going to make that asshole regret that he was ever born, you know ?”

 

Maze and you sat there in silence, you don’t remember how long you had been sitting there when the elevators of the penthouse opened. You and Maze looked up and saw Lucifer walk in. Maze got up from the couch and walked over to him.

“ How is she ?” you could hear him whisper to Maze. “She hasn’t said a word. What about that asshole ?”. Lucifer gave her a knowing look “ He has been dealt with.” Clenching his jaw a little.

“Good , but next time. I’m not missing out on the fun.” She said and left the penthouse.

 

Lucifer walked towards were you were sitting. Still holding the blanket over your shoulders that Maze has given you. He tool a seat next to you but left some space between the two of you.

He sat there next too you in silence until he finally spoke. “ I am sorry, (y/n).” you now looked at him “ I should have guided you to the restrooms. Or at least had someone of my staff keeping an eye on that hallway.”.

You shook your head at his words when you finally spoke “ You are not to blame for this Lucifer. I should have been more carefu-“ the tears you had been holding back were now flowing down your cheecks. He interupted you before you could finish. “No. (y/n) Don’t try and put the blame on yourself.

Nobody has the right to touch you without your permission. The only one guilty here is that bastard.”

You slowly nodded, he was right. No one else was to blame but that bastard. You felt some relief, realising that you were not at all at blame. You locked eyes with Lucifer “Thank you for saving me. I don’t want to think about what would have happened otherwise.” you shivered.

“I did what anyone should do in the same situation. You don’t have to thank me (y/n).”

You went to sit a little close to him “But still..” you realised that you should tell the police about what happened. “ Lucifer, What happened with the guy after Maze took me with her ?”

Lucifer seemed nervous for a moment before he grinned “Well, he, he got what he deserved. I called Detective Decker and told her what has happened, she and some officers took him away. They do want you to tell them what happened, if that’s alright with you ?”

Relieve washed over you, knowing that the guy wouldn’t get away with what he did. “I’ll tell them what happened. Even with what happened tonight, I am still happy that I stayed and met you.” you smiled brightly at him.

Lucifer smiled “ As am I. I do hope to see you again (y/n).”

You shook your head smiling “Offcourse, you might not be able to get rid of me after today.”.

Lucifer laughed “ Splendid, dear.”

You looked at him for a moment, then pulled him in a thight hug. He wrapped his arms around you. You two sat there like that until a couch, pulled your attention. It was Maze and standing behind her were two officers. You let go of Lucifer and he gave you a compasionate look.

“I’m ready to make my statement, officers.”


End file.
